<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the great msby bus breakdown of 2019 by joshllyman</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29598276">the great msby bus breakdown of 2019</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshllyman/pseuds/joshllyman'>joshllyman</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bokuto Koutarou is a Mess, Canon Compliant, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Hijinks &amp; Shenanigans, M/M, Miya Atsumu can have little a credit as a treat, POV Outsider, but he gets it together so it's all good, in which Miya Atsumu is surprisingly wise, the slightest hint of atsuhina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:00:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29598276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshllyman/pseuds/joshllyman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“What do you mean, the bus is broken down?”</p><p>Bokuto’s panicky tone is what wakes Shuugo from his nap; the words don’t sink in for a moment, but by the time they do, Coach Foster has already sighed and patiently explained to Bokuto that yes, the bus is broken down, the driver has gone for help, and everything is going to be fine.</p><p>“I’m never going to see my family again,” Bokuto replies, blinking once.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Meian Shuugo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>178</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the great msby bus breakdown of 2019</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“What do you mean, the bus is broken down?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bokuto’s panicky tone is what wakes Shuugo from his nap; the words don’t sink in for a moment, but by the time they do, Coach Foster has already sighed and patiently explained to Bokuto that yes, the bus is broken down, the driver has gone for help, and everything is going to be fine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shuugo pulls out one headphone. “Why can’t we just call for help?” he asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Coach holds up his phone. “No cell service out here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shuugo looks out the window. It’s pouring rain, and all he can see are rice fields between here and the horizon. He checks the other side, but the view there is the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” he sighs. “This sucks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hour one</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Most of the players are still asleep, from what Shuugo can tell, and he intends to leave them that way as long as possible. Sakusa is awake, but he appears mostly unperturbed. Bokuto is laying on the floor in the aisle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re never gonna get to the game,” he moans quietly. Shuugo is actually fairly impressed with his volume control. “We’re gonna spend the rest of our lives on the side of the road in the middle of nowhere.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shuugo isn’t sure if he’s looking for a response or not. Coach Foster certainly doesn’t give him one. He scoots to the edge of his seat and looks down at Bokuto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know we’re gonna be fine in a few hours,” he observes. “The bus is stuck but if worse comes to worse, we </span>
  <em>
    <span>can</span>
  </em>
  <span> walk to town.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m never going to see my family again,” Bokuto replies, blinking once.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shuugo can’t help the snort he lets out at that, and Bokuto’s face morphs into a mournful caricature of himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Captain…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bokkun, it’s fine.” Were Bokuto beside him, he’d place a hand on his shoulder. As it is, he nudges Bokuto’s side. “We’ll be back on the road before you know it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a moment of silence. Bokuto takes in a deep breath and lets it out, letting his eyes fall shut. Shuugo thinks he’s gonna be just fine. And then:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m never gonna see Akaashi again!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hour two</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, but if I never saw Akaashi again, that would be...that would be really bad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An energy bar wrapper is tossed at Bokuto’s face, but he seems unfazed by the collision. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ya said that twenty minutes ago,” says Atsumu, which explains the origins of the projectile. “And if yer the reason everyone wakes up and realizes we’re in hell, I’m gonna be pissed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re louder than he is, Miya,” says Sakusa in something resembling a sigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu looks primed to answer, but Shuugo narrows his eyes (Sakusa is right and also waking up to the sound of Atsumu screeching would be unpleasant for anyone) and that shuts him up. Instead he huffs in Sakusa’s direction and goes back to running his fingers through Hinata’s hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, but I mean like, really bad.” Bokuto sits up for the first time since all of this started. His back is covered in dust. Shuugo reaches down to brush him off. “Thanks, Captain. Like, I don’t know how I would just...go on living if I never saw Akaashi again. I don’t know if I could. Ever since we met I always know I’m gonna see him again soon. I’ve scheduled my whole life around it. Does that make sense?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It does,” Shuugo replies. “He’s a pillar for you. A certainty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, exactly.” Bokuto turns to him with bright eyes. “No matter what else happens, I know I have Akaashi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand,” Shuugo says with a nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have a person like that, Captain? Outside your family, I mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hand goes automatically to his pocket. He knows there won’t be anything from Tetsurou, since there’s no cell service, but he feels the urge to check it anyway. “Recently, yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it your best friend, too?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shuugo chuckles a bit. “It’s Kuroo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, right.” Bokuto blushes a bit, the way he does any time Shuugo mentions his best friend. “I guess Kuroo’s kinda like that for me too, but it’s different. He’s not Akaashi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>dating </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kuroo, so of course he’s gonna be there for you. I’m not dating Akaashi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shuugo decides not to dignify that with a response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hour three</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bokuto is off the floor now, which is a positive development, but the bus is fully awake now, and the noise is mildly overwhelming. Normally, Bokuto would be one of the main contributors to the chaos, but he’s looking up at the ceiling with wide eyes. Shuugo is vaguely concerned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s been there for me since high school,” he murmurs, and Shuugo’s not sure if he’s talking to himself or not. “Even on my worst days. Even when I was in emo mode. Even that time after I graduated and spent three days in a row in bed and refused to eat or get up or shower or anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s gross,” says Barnes mildly from across the aisle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I was,” Bokuto agrees. “But he came and held my hand until I could sit up, and then he made me lunch and pushed me into the shower. But like, gently.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You showered with Akaashi-san?” Hinata pipes up. Shuugo realizes most of the bus is quiet now, listening to Bokuto, who blushes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, not like that—he just helped me get in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure he did,” says Atsumu, and Shuugo can hear the smirk in his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just mean—he was there, alright? I needed help and he helped me. He always does. And I help him, too! Like when he overworks himself I make him take a day off and get some rest!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a good friend,” says Shuugo gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bokuto nods. “Yeah, I am! He can count on me, too!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bus is quiet for a moment. Several people shift in their seats, fabric against leather, and no one seems to want to voice what everyone is thinking. And then:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bokuto,” Sakusa says gently. There’s a trace of hesitance in his voice, and Shuugo silently cheers him on. “Have you considered that you might be in love with Akaashi?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hour four</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bokuto’s back on the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m in love with Akaashi,” he repeats. Shuugo has long since lost count of how many times he’s said it, although he did sneak a video to show to Tetsurou later. He’ll be disappointed he missed this moment—he’s been waiting for it far longer than anyone else. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m in love with Akaashi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shuugo feels for the guy. He’s always considered himself a go-getter, which is why it only took him three matches attended by one Kuroo Tetsurou before he was pinning the man against a locker room wall and finding out what was beneath that suit. But not everyone is like that, and apparently Bokuto truthfully didn’t realize that what he and Akaashi have shared for all this time went a lot further than standard friendship. That’s a hell of a pill to swallow on a broken down bus in the middle of nowhere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m in love with Akaashi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, that’s enough,” says Atsumu. He and Hinata switch places and Atsumu stands over Bokuto, crossing his arms. “Listen, Bokkun. There’s not a damn soul on this bus that didn’t already know how ya felt about Akaashi. Am I right, fellas?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a general murmur of assent. Bokuto narrows his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And no one told me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inunanki clears his throat. “In our defense, we thought you knew.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You thought I knew?” Bokuto’s voice has gone mildly shrill.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not the point,” Atsumu insists. He squats down. “The point is, you can lay here an’ moan about it, or when we get cell service again, you can do somethin’ about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bokuto blinks. “You think I should tell him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Coach Foster groans. For a moment, everyone’s eyes are on him, thinking he might speak, but he just huffs and closes his eyes again. The center of attention returns to Atsumu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ya told us all that stuff he’s done fer you,” he says. “Plus I bet there’s a bunch ya didn’t say. Ya really think he doesn’t feel the same?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bokuto purses his lips. “I mean…maybe?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He definitely feels the same, Bokuto-san!” Hinata says, popping up from his seat. “He’s always looked at you the same, you know, ever since high school. Like you’re his favorite person.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think I’m his favorite person?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re definitely his favorite person.” Shuugo feels confident enough, having seen the few interactions between them, to say at least that. “I don’t think he’d travel all of the country to see just anyone play.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bokuto nods, and slowly, the furrow in his brow disappears, and a bright smile appears on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know exactly what I’m going to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hour five brings the return of the bus driver and a mechanic, who fixes the bus in enough time to get them into Tokyo just before midnight. Despite the lateness, there’s a small crowd of family and friends gathered in the hotel lobby when they arrive, both Tetsurou and Akaashi among them. Tetsurou does a painfully heterosexual chin tilt at Bokuto before all but running and throwing himself into Shuugo’s arms. Shuugo kisses him once, a hand cupped to his face, then gently turns him around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re gonna wanna see this,” he murmurs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s confusion in Tetsurou’s eyes, but it quickly dissipates as Bokuto and Akaashi reach each other. The entire team seems to freeze as Bokuto takes Akaashi’s hands in his own, and even though his voice is quieter than normal, it carries clear as day through the entire lobby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Akaashi, I realized something today,” he says. Shuugo can’t see Bokuto’s face from here, but he can see Akaashi’s and knows Bokuto must be turning his entire focus onto him, because Akaashi looks like he’s trapped in a tractor beam, unable and unwilling to escape. “I realized I never want there to be a day where I say to myself, I don’t know when I’m gonna see Akaashi again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We very frequently have plans, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi says, a bit of confusion appearing in his features.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bokuto shakes his head. “I mean—I mean I think I love you, and not in the friends way—I mean I’m in love with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akaashi’s jaw drops, just a little. Bokuto leans forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay if you don’t feel the same, but I had to tell you,” he says. “I thought to myself, if I’m going to die today, I don’t want to die without Akaashi knowing how much I love him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I very much doubt you were in any sort of real danger,” says Akaashi, but his tone is soft and impossibly fond.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We were stranded for hours. We could have starved.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There was literally a box of snacks right next to you!” shouts Inunaki, and Barnes elbows him in the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So—so if you wanted, I was thinking,” says Bokuto, ignoring both of them. “I was thinking maybe I could take you on a date sometime.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The MSBY Black Jackals, their gathered friends and family members, and the hotel staff hold their collective breath. Akaashi reaches up and runs his knuckles along Bokuto’s jawline.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I’d like that very much, Bokuto-san,” he says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, fuck,” Tetsurou says. “I’m gonna cry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bokuto gathers Akaashi into his arms and lifts him into a hug, despite his protests. There is a lot of whooping that is inappropriately loud considering the time of day, but no one tells them to shush, not even Coach Foster. Tetsurou turns around and buries his face in Shuugo’s chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remind me to show you a video later,” Shuugo murmurs to him, running his fingers through Tetsurou’s hair as Bokuto finally sets Akaashi down. They still don’t let go of each other. “You’ll get a kick out of it.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://joshllyman.carrd.co">socials can be found here :)</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>